steinsgatefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Đường Thời Gian (Timeline)
Cốt truyện Steins;Gate có thể nói là xuất hiện rất nhiều đường thế giới. Trang này sẽ nói về bảng niên đại dựa theo những sự kiện miêu tả theo mạch truyện chính và những tài liệu sequel và spin-off. Các bảng niên đại Bảng niên đại là bảng ghi các trình tự thời gian xảy ra sự kiện được sắp xếp theo 1 thứ tự hợp lý dựa dẫn chứng đã được đề ra, tổng hợp qua rất nhiều các tài liệu liên quan. * Các ký hiệu cần chú ý trước khi đọc bảng'':'' Sự kiện,lịch sử thay đổi do D-Mail sẽ được ký hiệu là " D''' ". ''Sự kiện,lịch sử thay đổi do du hành thời gian sẽ được ký hiệu là " ''T''' ". Các hành động mà làm thay đổi đường thế giới sẽ được ký hiệu là ''★ ''Okabe nhận thức được sự thay đổi của đường thế giới thông qua Reading Steiner sẽ được ký hiệu là ''☆ Bảng niên đại 1 - Vùng Hội Tụ Chung: ※ ''Các đường thế giới khác ngoài α và β có thể khác nhau. Bảng niên đại 2 - Vùng Hội Tụ α'' :'' Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.571024% Main work's starting point in Alpha, Character Song CDs mini drama (except Okabe) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.571015% Lotto 6 world  Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.523299% Moeka obtains the IBN5100 world Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.456903% Rukako is female world  Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.409420% Faris's papa survives world  Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.337187% Suzuha commits suicide world, Rebellion of the Missing Ring   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.409431% Suzuha dies of illness world, Rebellion of the Missing Ring   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.456914% Faris's papa dies in plane accident world   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.523307% Ruka is male, Braunian Motion of Love and Hate   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.571046% Moeka does not obtain the IBN5100, Linear Bounded Phenogram (Mayuri), Babel of the Grieved Maze   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.000000% Suzuha's original world, Rebellion of the Missing Ring  Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.337199% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Okabe: "Jekyll on lines")   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.328403% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Kurisu)   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.337337% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Suzuha)   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.456923% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Ruka) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.509736% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Moeka) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.337161% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Nae)   Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 0.334581% The Distant Valhalla Bảng niên đại 2 -Vùng Hội Tụ β *''Chú ý: Hiện vẫn đang cập nhật'' ※ Trong lúc du hành thời gian tới 28/07/2010 có xảy ra sự dao động từ 0.000001~0.000003% Steins;Gate Official Documents guidebook (2010) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.130426% Game’s starting world, Okabe's character song CD mini drama, Epigraph of the Closed Curve Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.129848%　''Arc Light of the Point at Infinity, ''Epigraph of the Closed Curve Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.130205% Kurisu ending world, Chapter 11 world, Arc Light of the Point at Infinity Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.130206~1.130208% Time traveling (21/8→28/7) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.130209~1.130211% Time traveling (28/7→21/8) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.130212% Chapter 11 world (after face slapping), Arc Light of the Point at Infinity (after face slapping) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.130238% Mayuri Ending world Bảng niên đại Đường Thế Giới Steins Gate : Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.048596% True ending world, “Holy Day of Scourge”, Shouninkyoumei no Pardon, Shouninkyoumei no Souvenir, “Tomorrow in a Box” (SCIENCE ADV SERIES 5 Years Jubilee book), ROBOTICS;NOTES, CHAOS;CHILD X Attractor FieldIn the divergence diagram in the Steins;Gate Linear Bounded Phenogram Official Documents guidebook 1.049326% is listed under "X attractor field". 1.048596% is listed under "Steins Gate". Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.048728% Variant Space Octet (noncanon) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.049326% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Ruka's story ending world) Đường thời gian Phân kỳ 1.048599% ROBOTICS;NOTES REVIVAL LEGACY γ Attractor Field Chronology Divergence 2.615074% Hyde of the Dark Dimension δ Attractor Field Chronology Divergence 3.019430% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Daru's story) Divergence 3.030493% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Faris's story) Divergence 3.130238% Darling of Loving Vows (Mayuri's route) Divergence 3.182879% Darling of Loving Vows (Faris's route) Divergence 3.372329% Darling of Loving Vows (Suzuha's route) Divergence 3.386019% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Tennouji's story) ※ Despite this worldline being in the middle of the Darling of Loving Vows world lines, Suzuha does not time travel to 2010. Divergence 3.406288% Darling of Loving Vows (Kurisu's route, common starting point) Divergence 3.600104% Darling of Loving Vows (Moeka's route) Divergence 3.667293% Darling of Loving Vows (Ruka's route) ε Attractor Field Chronology Divergence 4.019430% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Okabe's 2nd story "Three Contrapasso About the Abduction") Ω Attractor Field Chronology Divergence -0.275349% Faris ending world Divergence -0.195284% Linear Bounded Phenogram (Mayuri's story ending world) References and Notes for the Chronological Tables Thể_loại:Giả thuyết